The most widespread assembly presently in use for mounting toilet tissue rolls typically is comprised of a stationary fixture or bracket permanently affixed to a wall or other support, said receptacle having a pair of outwardly-projecting usually parallel arms each provided with an opening, said openings being axially aligned. The tissue roll is typically comprised of a cylindrical paper or cardboard core, having the tissue wrapped therearound in a spiral fashion. A spindle member typically comprised of a pair of elongated hollow cylindrical members, one of which is telescopingly received within the other member. A spring or other suitable biasing means is usually mounted within the hollow interior of the spindle to bias the telescoping members so that they are urged to move apart from one another, the spring member having sufficient resilience to permit contraction or collapsing of the two elements. The free ends of the cylindrical elements have tips whose reduced diameters adapt them for entry into an associated one of the aforesaid openings provided in the toilet tissue receptacle. Shoulders are usually provided inwardly from the tips so as to limit the amount of entry of the tips into the aforesaid receptacle openings.
Mounting of a bathroom tissue roll is typically accomplished in the following manner:
The bathroom tissue roll is usually wrapped within a paper cover, which is removed. The spindle is removed from the receptacle, which now contains an exhausted roll, or which is otherwise empty. The spindle is inserted through the hollow interior of the core of the new toilet tissue roll and the roll is positioned for entry into the receptacle and between the aforesaid arms. The roll and the spindle are aligned in the region between the receptacle arms in a skewed manner to cause one tip of the spindle to be entered into the opening of the associated receptacle arms. Thereafter, the opposite tip of the spindle is typically pressed towards the said one tip by the operator's fingers, causing the cylindrical element to collapse in a telescoping fashion and for the purpose of reducing the overall length of the spindle in order that it might be pressed in between the aforesaid arms of the receptacle.
The latter tip is then released after being positioned immediately over the opening in the remaining arm, at which time the resilience of the biasing member urges the cylindrical members apart to snappingly urge the spindle into the operative position. The outer diameter of the spindle is typically significantly smaller than the inner diameter of the hollow core, allowing the roll to be freely rotated about the spindle in order to facilitate the dispensing of the toilet tissue.
Although not explained above in detail, the steps described herein are substantially reversed for the purpose of removing the toilet tissue core once the paper roll is exhausted.
As can be seen from the above description, the assembly requires a spindle of a particular design. It further requires removal and insertion thereof from the exhausted and new rolls respectively, in order to properly mount the fresh paper roll.
Another type of mounting which eliminates the need for a spindle is typically comprised of a mounting bracket in which one or both of the arms mentioned hereinabove are biased inwardly towards one another, and the manner of mounting a new roll is comprised of the steps of forcing the arms apart a distance sufficient to enter the roll therebetween, aligning the both ends of the hollow core with a fresh paper roll between the ends of the arms, each of which are provided with inwardly-directed projections, and then releasing the arms in order to hold the toilet tissue roll. One of the disadvantages of this arrangement resides in the fact that the inwardly-directed projections provided at the ends of the arms are usually of diameters necessitating their use with tissue rolls having hollow cores of the appropriate diameter, it being noted that hollow cores of various manufacturers do not have the same diameter, but in fact vary in their internal diameters. In addition, the biasing force usually urges the arms into engagement with the sides of the roll, making it difficult to rotate the roll about the projections for the purpose of dispensing paper.